Gifts at White Cristmas
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Ryeowook merasa sedih dengan kehidupan cintanya dengan seorang namja yang tak peka, terlebih namja itu tak pernah memberinya kado di hari Natal /YeWook/ OneShoot/


**Tittle : Gifts at White Cristmas**

**Pairing : Yewook**

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin menghembuskan nafas bekunya. Salju telah berjatuhan hari ini, dan suhu pun telah berubah. Spesies bunga dan tumbuhan mekar silih berganti. Di padang, bunga krokus ditemukan tumbuh bergerombol dengan salju dikelopak mereka. Langit pucat dimusim dingin selalu memayungi langit-langit disetiap individu.

Malam ini sangat dingin, tapi sedingin apapun cuaca, hal itu tak membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook pulang dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan meminum sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuh keduanya. Hanya dengan bergandengan tangan saja, sudah bisa membuat tubuh mereka masing-masing hangat.

Malam menyambut perayaan Natal benar-benar terasa begitu menyenangkan saat disambut bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Taman dimana tempat mereka menghabiskan malam terlihat sangat ramai dengan banyak stand didirikan disana, guna menyambut hari Natal besok.

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil yeojanya yang sepertinya kedinginan. Membagi kehangatan bersama dan menyelami perasaan rindu yang kian membuncah karena sudah hampir satu minggu ini mereka tak bertemu.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepala mungilnya pada dada bidang namjacingunya itu dengan menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya agar sedikit mendapat kehangatan.

Yesung yang mulanya menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya, kini nampak melotot tak suka saat matanya baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi yeoja yang teramat ia cintai tak memakai sarung tangan. Oh, God! Apa yeojanya ini gila. Ini musim dingin, hawanya sangat tak bersahabat.

" Ya! kenapa kau tak memakai sarung tangan? " pekik Yesung tak suka dengan memegang telapak tangan Ryeowook.

Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, seolah ia baik-baik saja. " Aku lupa, Oppa " menjawab dengan santai dan kembali memeluk namjanya.

Yesung hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Selalu saja begini, selalu saja melakukan hal ceroboh, dan membuatnya kesal karena merasa yeojanya itu tak memikirkan kesehatannya. Demi Tuhan, sudah cukup Ryeowook membuatnya hampir mati saat Ryeowook masuk rumah sakit hanya karena terkena infeksi lambung. Ia benar-benar tak mau melihat kekasihnya itu terbaring lemah dirumah sakit seperti waktu itu.

Yesung melepas kedua sarung tangan yang awalnya ia pakai, dan ia pakaikan pada kedua tangan mungil Ryeowook. " Pakai ini. Nanti kau bisa sakit, Chagy "

Ryeowook baru saja akan menolak jika saja ia tak mendapatkan death glare yang sangat menakutkan dari namja disampingnya itu. " Lalu, bagaimana dengan, Oppa? " tanyanya dengan menggenggam erat telapak tangan yang berjari mungil itu.

Yesung tersenyum manis, " Gwenchana, asal kau baik-baik saja, maka Oppa juga akan baik-baik saja " ucapnya lembut yang membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau terharu. Ugghh~ Yesung Oppa memang selalu membuatnya terharu dengan berbagai hal yang ia lakukan padanya.

Yesung memang namja yang terkesan tak banyak bicara, tak romantis dan tak peka. Tapi, ia akan selalu memperhatikan setiap hal-hal kecil dari yeojanya itu. Ryeowook sadar bahwa Yesung memang bukanlah namja idamannya, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja ini. Yah, dari segi wajah, Yesung bisa dibilang namja yang benar-benar tampan. Tapi, kalian salah jika berfikir bahwa Ryeowook mencintai Yesung dari fisiknya. Ryeowook benar-benar tulus mencintai Yesung apa adanya.

—Karena Yesung dicintai oleh Ryeowook bukan dari fisiknya, melainkan dari sisi sifatnya yang membuatnya begitu spesial.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mengapit lengannya dengan manja dan tersenyum bahagia kala manik karamel indahnya melihat berbagai pernak-pernik yang sengaja dijual dihari-hari Natal seperti ini. Pohon-pohon Natal yang sudah dihias seolah memberitahu pada semua orang bahwa Natal telah tiba.

" Oppa~ kurang 2 jam lagi, Natal sudah tiba " Ryeowook berucap dengan masih menggandeng lengan itu entah menuju kemana, karena yang Ryeowook inginkan hanyalah jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman ini. Melihat-lihat segala sesuatu yang dapat memanjakan mata.

Yesung hanya diam, tak berniat merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh yeoja manjanya itu. Ia memang terkesan cuek dan tak peduli, tapi siapa sangka bahwa namja berwajah datar ini sangatlah memperhatikan yeojanya dengan sedetail mungkin.

" Biasanya, saat Natal keluargaku dan juga teman-temanku akan saling bertukar kado " celotehnya lagi. Bibir merah itu tersenyum agak sedikit terpaksa saat mendapati Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya menjawab ucapannya dengan anggukan kepala. Ia sangat kesal, karena semenjak dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan namja datar disampingnya ini, Yesung tak pernah sekalipun memberinya kado Natal, yeah—kecuali hanya ucapan, 'Selamat Natal, Wookie-ah'.

" Oppa, apa Oppa tahu? " Ryeowook kembali memulai pembicaraan.

" Hmm? " jawabnya malas-malasan. Meskipun masih terdengar nada yang berusaha terdengar heran.

Ryeowook mendesah berat sebentar, menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sudah menggerogoti hatinya. " Setiap Natal dulu, Donghae Oppa selalu memberiku kado "

Ryeowook berujar lirih dan pelan. Sebenarnya ia sangat tak ingin membicarakan hal ini, membuka kisah masa lalunya dengan sang mantan kekasihnya yang dulu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Yesung sendiri juga tak sadar-sadar bahwa dirinya sangatlah membutuhkan kado dari Yesung.

" Lalu? "

JDERRR~

Ryeowook sekuat tenaga meyembunyikan ekspresi kecewa pada wajahnya. Ia tak habis fikir bahwa Yesung seolah acuh dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Apa ia tak sedikit pun cemburu atau setidaknya peka akan maksudnya?

Ryeowook menggeleng dan akhirnya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Percuma, percuma saja jika kita berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak peka. Itu malah membuat kita kesal sendiri. Dan Ryeowook tak mau, White Cristmas nya berakhir dengan kekesalan.

Mereka masih terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang tangan Yesung lalu berganti menatap mata Yesung. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'

" Oppa, kedinginan? "

Yesung menggeleng.

" Tapi..tangan Oppa.."

Ryeowook mengangkat tangan Yesung yang sudah mulai pucat karena terlalu lama terkena hawa dingin. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook melepas sarung tangannya yang sebelah kanan, lalu memakaikannya pada tangan Yesung yang sebelah kanan. Dan detik berikutnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung. " Begini jauh lebih adilkan, Oppa? " terkekeh kecil sembari mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya bersamaan dengan milik Yesung.

CHUU~

" Pipimu memerah, kau juga tampak kedinginan, Chagy. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? " ajaknya lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada yeojanya walaupun ia tahu bahwa ini tak akan berhasil.

" Tidak mau. Aku mau melewati malam Natal tahun ini bersama, Oppa. Oppa tahu kalau selama 4 tahun ini kita menjalin hubungan, ini yang pertama kalinya kita merayakan Natal bersama " sedikit merajuk kala Yesung dengan seenak jidatnya saja merusak hal yang sudah lama sangat ia inginkan. Bayangkan saja, selama 4 tahun lamanya mereka bersama, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berjalan bersama dimalam Natal. Bukankah ini Gila?

Mata Ryeowook menatap Yesung sendu, seolah ia akan mati ketika Yesung harus memaksanya pulang.

Hah~ mau tak mau akhirnya Yesung mengangguk meng'iya'kan. " Tapi kau harus berjanji pada Oppa ne~ kalau kau tak akan jatuh sakit setelah semalaman seperti ini? "

Jari kelingking milik Ryeowook terangkat tinggi, dan Yesung yang mengerti maksudnya pun akhirnya menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Ryeowook. " Aku berjanji, Oppa! " pekiknya girang sembari melompat-lompat kecil seperti anak kecil.

" Ne~ kkajja kita jalan-jalan " Yesung membawa Ryeowook dalam dekapannya dan berjalan kembali mengelilingi taman itu.

Ditengah-tengah mereka dengan berjalan, Ryeowook berusaha kembali membuka percakapan. " Oppa~ Natal tahun kemarin, Sungmin Eonnie mendapat kado dari Kyuhyun sebuah boneka kelinci imut berwarna pink. Ingat? "

" Aah~ tentu saja Oppa ingat. Sungmin sangat menyukai boneka kelinci, jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun membelikannya. Lagi pula Kyuhyun itu namja yang sangat romantis jadi wajar juga " senyum mengembang tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis disampingnya itu saat ini mendesah kesal dalam hatinya.

" Ummh~ Natal 2 tahun yang lalu, aku mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Donghae Oppa yang akhirnya menikah dengan Eunhyuk Eonnie, apa Oppa masih ingat, saat itu Donghae Oppa memberikan pesta yang sangat meriah untuk Eunhyuk Eonnie~ "

Ryeowook kembali memancing Yesung. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa pancingannnya kali ini akan berhasil. Tapi...

" Yah, dan saat itu mau tak mau aku harus rela cemburu karena melihatmu menangis karena melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk di altar Gereja " meskipun ia berucap datar, tapi Ryeowook dapat melihat wajah kesal dipermukaan wajah Yesung.

" Lalu, apa Oppa juga ingat Natal 3 tahun yang lalu saat Siwon Oppa melamar Kibummie di cafetaria malam itu? Ugghh~ Siwon Oppa memberikan Kibummie cincin yang sangat indah dengan berisikan kedua darah mereka yang dicampur menjadi satu pada tengah-tengah cincin tersebut " berucap dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia. Yesung yang melihatnya pun kini terkikik kecil lalu mengacak gemas rambut yeojanya yang berwarna coklat terang.

" Siwon anak orang kaya, Chagy~ ia bisa melakukan apa saja asalkan Kibum bahagia bersamanya "

'Dan kapan kau akan melakukan hal tersebut padaku, Oppa~' —batin Ryeowook nelangsa.

" Dan yang terakhir, bersamaan dengan kejadian lamaran Siwon Oppa saat itu, Zhoumi Oppa juga memberi kado Henry sebuah Biola indah dengan ukiran namanya dengan Henry diBiola tersebut. Mereka sangat romantis, Oppa~ "

" haha, iya Oppa masih ingat. Zhoumi waktu itu menyiapkan kado tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa karena ia lupa bahwa sebentar lagi akan Natal. Ck, anak itu.."

Yesung ikut berceloteh tanpa memandang sedikit pun pada yeoja mungil yang kini hampir saja menangis karena sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Yesung yang tak romantis sama sekali.

Ryeowook bukannya ingin dibelikan sesuatu oleh Yesung, hanya saja... ah~ apa kalian juga tak kesal, kecewa dan sedih jika melihat keadaan Ryeowook? ini bahkan sebuah keberuntungan baginya karena Natal tahun ini bisa bersama namjacingunya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu.

Wajah Ryeowook sudah memerah. Entah itu memerah karena menahan tangis atau karena hawa dingin dimusim dingin ini.

Yesung yang melihatnya kini mendadak berubah khawatir. " Baby~ wajahmu memerah, kau kedinginan. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? " berusaha membujuk kembali.

" Ayo, kita pulang " memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya , mencoba melindungi sang yeoja dari terpaan udara dingin dimalam Natal tersebut.

Kepala mungil dalam dekapannya itu menggeleng, " Aku masih ingin disini, Oppa~ "

Yesung yang selalu tak bisa menolak keinginan yeojanya ini pun akhirnya mengangguk lagi. Lagi pula selama ini ia sudah cukup egois dengan mengorbankan Ryeowook demi pekerjaannya. Ia terlalu sering menelantarkan yeoja mungilnya ini, dan...kali ini saja~ ijinkan ia membahagiakan yeojanya.

" Baiklah~ tapi tepati janjimu yang tadi. Oke? "

" Oppa~ peluk aku lebih erat lagii~ " rengeknya manja. Yesung terpanah mendengar suara manja ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengarnya, dan lama sekali ia tak memanjakan Ryeowooknya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, " Hmm~ apa sudah hangat? "

" Hu'um..lebih dari kata hangat malah " mata karamel itu mengerling sebelah menggoda Yesung.

.

Perasaan mencintai seseorang itu sangatlah mudah

Karena mencintai seseorang hanyalah sekedar ingin selalu bersama orang itu

Benarkan? ^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti ke titik yang paling ramai, yaitu disebuah pohon Natal yang segalanya sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu waktu 1 jam lagi, hingga suasananya akan bertambah indah. " Sangat indaahh~ " gumamnya kagum.

Yesung duduk disalah satu kursi taman yang tak jauh dari pohon Natal tersebut. " Tinggal satu jam lagi, seperti waktu perjanjian untuk kau kembali pulang, jadi sekarang apa maumu, hm? "

Membelai rambut itu dengan sayang, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayag. Ryeowook tampak berfikir sejenak. Jujur, ia ingin sekali mendapat kado dari Yesung oppa, tapi apa mau dikata? Kalau Yesung sendiri bahkan tak memberinya apa-apa malam ini. Huufftt~

" Oppa~ " panggilnya.

" Ya? "

" Selama, 4 tahun ini...apa Oppa benar-benar..menyukaiku? " mati-matian ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya guna mendengar jawaban dari Yesung.

" Tidak " dingin. Ucapan itu benar-benar dingin ditelinga Ryeowook. nafasnya tercekat saat itu juga. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yesung bisa mengutarakannya dengan begitu mudah. Jadi benar selama ini pemikirannya bahwa Yesung Oppa terpaksa menyukainya? Sakit.. sungguh sakit hatinya saat ini.

" Apa..aku benar-benar tak ada tempat sedikit pun dihati Oppa? "

" Tentu saja, Tidak! " Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Menutupi raut sedih dan kecewa yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

" Lalu..apa selama ini..Oppa tak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasih, Oppa? "

" Tidak! "

" Kalau..seandainya aku pergi dari hidup, Oppa..apa Oppa akan bersedih? "

Terakhir.. ini pertanyaan terakhir dari bibir Ryeowook. setelah ini, ia berjanji tak akan bertanya lagi. Sudah cukup hatinya tergores terlalu dalam.

" Tidak. "

DEG!

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, rasanya ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang terdalam diujung dunia, rasanya ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia ini, bahkan ia ingin sekali memutus urat nadinya saat ini juga.

TES..TESS..TESSS.. air mata itu kini lolos dari mata karamel yang selalu terlihat cerah itu.

Hancur.. hancur sudah hati dan harapannya saat ini juga. 4 tahun rasanya begitu sia-sia untuknya, bahkan ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mencintai orang lain yang bahkan tak pernah mencintainya sama sekali.

" Aku..aku mau pergi, Oppa "

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya, " Pergi kemana? "

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, " Aku..aku ingin pergi jauh dari hidupmu, aku..aku ingin pergi " ucapnya terbata menahan tangis.

" wookie~ kau kenapa? "

Bodoh..kenapa masih bertanya kenapa? Apa ia tak sadar bahwa ucapannya barusan benar-benar sudah membuat yeoja manis itu meringis sakit di ulu hatinya yang terdalam? Kenapa kau tak peka Yesung-ssi?

Ryeowook berlari menjauh dari Yesung, tak menghiraukan panggilan Yesung. Dengan cepat Yesung pun berlari mengejar yeoja itu.

Ia menarik kasar lengan Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. " Dengarkan Oppa, baby~ " pintanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Tidak! Lepphaskaan..akkuuh Oppaah~~ " nafasnya terengah-engah menahan seluruh gejolak dihatinya. Menahan amarah yang meledak karena menanggung kesedihan yang terlalu mendadak seperti ini.

" Oppa, mohon "

" Tidak! Tak ada lagi yang perlu aku dengarkan, Oppa. Semua sudah jelas. Oppa tak mencintaiku sama sekali. Selama 4 tahun ini hanya aku yang bahagia dengan hubungan ini, selama 4 tahun ini hanya aku yang terlalu bodoh dan menganggap kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Jadi, sekarang..LEPASKAN AKU OPPAA! " berteriak kalap dan memberontak dalam dekapan hangat Yesung.

Yesung tampak mengeratkan pelukan itu dan menciumi pucuk kepala itu sayang.

" kau salah! Oppa benar-benar mencintaimu, Chagy "

" Bohong! " ketusnya masih dengan menangis.

" Oppa tak menyukaimu, tapi Oppa mencintaimu Baby~ " Yesung sedikit melonggarka pelukannya, tangannya menangkup wajah mungil itu dan menatap dalam karamel itu.

" Kau tak memiliki tempat dihati, Oppa.. tapi kau adalah pemilik hati Oppa "

Bibir kissable itu mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang, menyalurkan ketenangan padanya.

" Kau bukan kekasih Oppa..melainkan calon Umma dari anak-anak ku kelak "

Ryeowook mulai melemah dengan segala ucapan Yesung.

Yesung tampak melepas kalungnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Ryeowook. sebuah kalung yang berbandul sepasang cincin dengan batu karamel yang senada dengan warna mata Ryeowook. ia memesan cincin ini dengan susah payah hanya demi gadisnya ini. Gadis yang baru saja salah paham padanya.

" Jika kau mati—" Yesung menjeda kalimatnya dan memakaikan cincin tersebut dijari manis Ryeowook— Oppa tak akan bersedih, melainkan Oppa akan ikut mati bersamamu "

GREEPP~

Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook menghambur kepelukan Yesung, menumpahkan segala kelegaannya yang sedari tadi membuatnya sesak nafas. Membuatnya merasakan cinta yang begitu indah di malam Natal ini.

" Oppa~ i..inii " ia tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Dan lebih memilih untuk terus memeluk Yesung.

" Mianhae~ selama ini Oppa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Oppa dikantor "

Ryeowook memandang lembut mata obsidian itu.

" Mianhae. Mungkin, Oppa tak bisa bersikap romantis seperti Kyuhyun, tak bisa memberikanmu pesta mewah seperti layaknya pernikahan seorang Raja dan Ratu yan diberikan Donghae pada Eunhyuk, dan tak bisa melamarmu dengan menggunakan hal-hal kreatif yang diberikan Siwon pada Kibum. Oppa juga bukan namja kaya seperti Zhoumi yang akan membelikanmu Biola mahal. Oppa hanya namja biasa yang mencintaimu dengan cinta yang luar biasa, Oppa hanya bisa menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan kelak ketika kita bersama, Oppa hanya mempunyai cincin sederhana ini, Opp—mmp "

CUKUP! Ryeowook sudah tak tahan mendengar segala penuturan Yesung lebih lanjut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yesung akan melamarnya dimalam Natal tahun ini. Sungguh, membayangkan saja rasanya ia tak bisa, tapi... Hei sadarlah~ ini adalah sebuah kenyataan Kim Ryeowook!

Bibir mungil itu membungkam bibir tipis Yesung dengan lembut, menyuruh Yesung untuk berhenti berbicara tak masuk akal. Ia sudah merasa bahagia hanya dengan ini, ia merasa ini sudah lebih dari kata cukup dari apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tak peduli meskipun Yesung bukan namja romantis, kreatif, Kaya dan ah..apapun itu. Asal ia bisa bersama Yesung, itu sudah membuatnya teramat melambung berada disurga.

Ryeowook menarik bibirnya, " Gomawo, Oppa~ Jeongmal gomawoyo~ " manja. Suara itu sangat manja dan begitu membuat Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

" Ne~ secepatnya Oppa akan menikahimu "

BLUSSHH~ wajah Ryeowook memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Uggh~ ia benar-benar malu bercampur bahagia sekarang ini.

Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir menggoda itu. Mengeleminasi jarak antara keduanya, menjilat bibir menggoda itu dengan seduktif, lalu mengecup, melumat dan menghisap, saling bertukar saliva. Membagi kehangatan dimalam White Cristmas ^^

Bersamaan dengan itu... Bel kota taman itu berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa malam Natal telah tiba~~

Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan mengajak Yesung berjalan menuju Gereja terdekat. Berdo'a pada malam Natal akan bertambah menyenangkan jika bersama dengan seorang yang kita cintai, bukan? ^^

.

.

Kadang keadaan baik hanya tiba sekali saja dalam seumur hidupmu

Ada kalanya waktu mengalun melankolis bagi mereka, lain kalinya waktu akan berdendang rancak, dan terkadang temponya lambat, seolah menghayutkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tapi waktu itu juga bisa melaju seperti dikejar setan

.

.

" Ryeowook-ah, what had Yesung Oppa given to you on Cristmas eve night? "

" Ungghh~ Yesung Oppa, gave me a gift of Love on a white Christmas eve night ^^ "

—Smiles ^_^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

**Note :**

Umhh~ Annyeong~~ \(^_^) *lambai-lambai bareng YeWook*

Akhirnya kelar juga ngetik nih ff^^ kkk~

Mau ngucapin beribu terimakasih buat sahabatku yang udah bantuin aku memberi ide pada FF ini. Saya benar-benar merasa terbantu! Kkk~

Nah~~ buat para readerdeul tersayang, saya juga mau ngucapin beribu-ribu makasih buat kalian yang sudah mau membaca maupun mereview FF saya yang benar-benar pada random. Ketemu lagi pada tahun baru 2013 nae~~ semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, banyak cinta dan kasih yang akan kalian peroleh dalam hidup ini^^

Akhir kata : " MERRY CHRISTMAS...MAY GOD BLESS YOU ALL ^^ LOVE AND GOD'S LOVE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU ^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook's Wife ^^


End file.
